


一名绑匪的12小时

by kouichigirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Sandad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 12小时以前，桑铎失去了一份工作；12小时以后，他很确信自己又找到了一份新的。





	一名绑匪的12小时

**Author's Note:**

> 快乐ooc，伪父女+见缝插针的詹丫

1  
桑铎·克里冈，由于掌掴了董事长的儿子乔佛里，被瑟曦·兰尼斯特扫地出门。  
兰尼斯特的母狮放话说一个铜板也别想从工资卡上划下来，还扬言让他尝尝官司。他那一巴掌若是能让乔佛里脑震荡，官司倒也值了。桑铎推着那辆叫陌客的破电瓶车离开了金碧辉煌的大楼，没忘记地毯上吐了一口唾沫。  
他骑着陌客开了一路，思考起午饭、房租、水电费、还有律师费。得想办法搞点钱，桑铎想，脑海里出现了一些电影片段似的模糊画面，里面的人好像正在贩毒，或者走私，或者杀人灭口。  
旭日昏昏，桑铎停在一个偏僻的小巷，策划着他的犯罪计划。这时，一声尖锐的女孩嗓音打破了他的沉思。  
“……又不是我让车子抛锚的！就要到学校了！是的我绕了远路因为第一节课的茉丹老师就是个白痴！”  
一个初中年纪的小女孩低头冲到了桑铎面前，手里是最新款的iphone手机。桑铎发现她背上脏兮兮的书包正是弥塞菈向瑟曦央求的奢侈品，价格是冗长的六位数。  
“但你不能说我逃课了！我没有逃课，我没撒谎！除非是被人绑架，不然——”小姑娘一头撞在了桑铎的摩托车上，手机打着旋飞了出去，砸进一旁的水坑里。她恼怒地抬起头，桑铎突然有了主意。

2  
“你是要绑架我吗？”女孩问，吹着口哨。  
桑铎不理她，他从陌客的后备箱掏出了充电用的缆线，草草地把她捆在后驾座上。  
“真酷。”她说，显得兴致勃勃。

3  
桑铎没有什么绑架人的经验，好在这个叫艾莉亚·史塔克的小孩比较配合。  
……可能也没有那么配合。她一刻也没有安静，不断挑剔着。  
“我可以从这里跳下去，或者大声呼救。”在开往桑铎租房的路上她不断说，“我不歧视摩托，但作为绑架道具来说它太粗糙了。我以前想过租一辆面包车，然后我就能绑架我姐姐了。”  
“你在等红灯？你都没有提前规划一条合理的路线！”她义愤填膺，好像自己没受到充分的重视。“矮子，闭嘴，”桑铎咆哮，感觉脑袋都大了一圈。  
“你又没有拿东西堵我的嘴。”艾莉亚无所谓地说，“作为一个绑架犯，这太缺乏诚意了。”

4  
艾莉亚安静了一阵子，但和平是短暂的。  
“我们中午吃什么？”她问，“你不能饿死你的人质。这不专业。”  
桑铎并不残忍，所以他停下陌客，给她买了几个长得很丑的面包。  
“你把我绑回去之后呢？你家有电视吗？有游戏机吗？”艾莉亚想知道。实际上，今天是物业收房租的日子，也许回家不是个好主意。  
“我们可以去主题乐园，只隔了两条街。那里人很多，不收门票，你在监控录像里绝对不显眼。”艾莉亚提议道，“而且最近他们改进了云霄飞车，米凯说的。米凯还说我们一定不能错过。”  
“我要把那个叫米凯的小子劈成两半。”桑铎嘀咕到，为了让这个小矮子闭嘴，他调转车头，向着游乐园而去。

6  
艾莉亚不理会乐园门口热情的山贼和公主们，她七拐八弯，找到了最显眼的海盗船。桑铎瞥了一眼旋转木马和环城小火车，跟着她排队进入验票站。工作人员伸手查票，桑铎露出被火毁容的那半张脸，用杀人的眼神看着他。  
“请进，”验票员立刻软化了，他有气无力地提醒着，“记得为您的女儿系好安全带。”

7  
“对不起，您的女儿还差一厘米达到安全身高。”失重机的验票员说。  
“他不是我爸！”艾莉亚第无数次高声抗议，委屈极了。但那位先生只是带着怜悯的神情看了看桑铎烧伤的那半边脸，然后用口型对他说：等长大就懂事了。  
“你就不能玩点别的吗！”桑铎咆哮道，指着一旁挂满可爱玩偶的粉红射击摊。他对可爱没什么概念，但考虑到奖品们都毛绒绒，挂着白痴般的梦幻笑容，他假设这就是可爱。  
“我要玩跳楼机！”艾莉亚回以咆哮，和你的人质在大庭广众对吐唾沫无疑是不理智的。桑铎屈服了，他威胁验票员道：“她说她有一米六，那她就有一米六。”

8  
桑铎·克里冈也曾渴望过游乐园。他的童年生活在阴影下，魔山酗酒，喜怒无常。小桑铎偷偷拿走了书房里乘着骏马的骑士小像，然后被醉醺醺魔山拽住衣领，一把摁在了火炉上。桑铎的哀嚎引来了警察，可魔山有兰尼斯特家族作为靠山，从未真正受到惩罚。  
他在仇恨之中长大，等他终于大到足以筹划一场复仇，魔山却死于酒精中毒。桑铎的生活崩塌了，支持他的力量荡然无存，他阴沉地走在兰尼斯特公司的大理石地板上，替他们干着不太能上台面的活儿。或许他该查清楚是谁卖给了魔山那瓶最致命的酒，好把那人的脑髓从头颅里敲出来。  
他也忘记了游乐园，尽管他曾经非常渴望。  
跳楼机颠簸得他的胃里翻江倒海，等他的双脚终于踩到了坚实的地板，艾莉亚却精神百倍，而且恋恋不舍地向回张望。  
“等我以后绑架了珊莎，”她深情地说，“我一定要把她捆在这上面。”

9  
桑铎坚决拒绝再坐一次跳楼机，于是他们排进了云霄飞车的队伍。艾莉亚去了一趟厕所，等她重新回到队伍，前面一个高中年纪的男孩转过身来。  
“你不能插队。”他严肃地说。  
艾莉亚立刻反驳：“我没有插队！后面的人也没有抱怨！”  
“不，你就是插队了！”男孩坚持道，他的块头很大，黑头发，蓝眼睛，长得和瑟曦前夫年轻时候一模一样。桑铎看着他们剑拔弩张，感到一阵头疼。  
男孩固执地把双臂横抱在胸前。“我在乐园总设计师手下工作，可即使是工作人员也必须排队。你不能妨碍别人。”  
“我没有！”  
“你就是！”  
“你才是！”  
桑铎双眼放远，觉得远处两只打架的麻雀都比他们有趣。  
艾莉亚·史塔克突然一把抓住了桑铎。  
“他是我爸！”她大声宣布。黑发男孩怀疑地看着他们。  
“可你们长得一点也不像。”他比较道，“他看上去像一个绑架犯。”  
“你才像绑架犯。”  
真的。够了。

10  
很不巧，云霄飞车三人一排，这个黑头发男孩刚好坐在艾莉亚的旁边。  
这一轮游戏诡异得惊人，艾莉亚咬紧牙关，她旁边那小子也安静无比，好像两个人在暗暗较劲，看谁先被云霄飞车吓出惊呼。等下了飞车，两个小孩双双憋青了脸，他们同时伸出手指指住对方，异口同声地喊出：“再来一轮！”  
“想都别想！”桑铎吼道，一手抓住一个，把他们拎了出去。见鬼，这小子真重，大概浑身都是硬梆梆的肌肉。他把他俩扔在粉红色的射击摊面前，“比吧！”他咆哮道，他反正是不想再坐一次云霄飞车了。

11  
旋转木马上的孩子们快活地大笑着，他们煞有其事地做在塑料马上，显得威风凛凛。这时艾莉亚拿着一堆汉堡，找到阳伞下的桑铎。  
“你的。”她说，桑铎怀疑审视她：“偷的？抢的？”她看上去更像是拦路抢劫的类型。  
艾莉亚很不屑。“我用奖品和其他人换的。”她说，“你可以吃，但记得给我们留点，我去找詹德利了，射中特等奖的人一定是我！”她发誓，“我要在珊莎面前扯烂那个芭比公主，她会尖叫的，这比把她绑在失重机上更刺激。”

12  
希望是那个叫詹德利的命中特等奖。桑铎把那位姐姐想象成了一个加长版、更加狂暴的艾莉亚，但现在他有点同情她了。

13  
“我们去鬼屋吧！”艾莉亚开开心心地和詹德利手拉手，桑铎一口喷出了果汁。考虑到他自己的亲妹妹早夭得相当可疑，桑铎对小孩子的变脸速度缺乏体会。“现在还没开放，但詹德利说他能带我们进去。”  
至少桑铎不需要再龇牙咧嘴地威胁谁了。詹德利和这里的工作人员相当熟识，他向他们招呼几句，那些人就点头把他们放进去了。一位叫斯莫伍德的女士还给詹德利买了两杯苹果汁，嘱咐他好好招待桑铎和艾莉亚。  
艾莉亚又看中了一项对抗性颇强的赛车比赛，桑铎从喉咙里发出一串牢骚般的嘶嘶声。“要去你俩去，”他把果汁的空瓶捏扁，“我在阳伞下歇一会儿。”  
一位山贼打扮的乐园歌手停止了拨弄竖琴。“难得啊，第一次见你带朋友过来。”他招呼詹德利，眼神轻佻地瞥过艾莉亚，“这就是你拒绝贝拉和珍妮的原因？因为你喜欢初中女孩！”  
艾莉亚没理他，但詹德利显得很窘迫。桑铎突然觉得不太放心。未开放的鬼屋，他想，里面很黑，还没什么人。  
“慢着，”桑铎说，“我和你们一起去。”

14  
出于一名绑架者的职业操守，桑铎接连陪同两个小孩去玩了十环过山车、飞行塔、急速风车、U型板。射击摊赢来的那堆奖品早不知道被艾莉亚扔到哪里去了，但她一直危险地倒握着那个粉红裙子的芭比公主。  
他们终于离开了大摆锤，桑铎面色铁青，看着艾莉亚和詹德利在垃圾桶边比赛呕吐。为什么有人会喜欢这种玩意儿？需要承认，他对游乐园的认知还停留在十年前。可能他并不真的渴望这里，他只是想逃离圈定的牢笼。但魔山死了，他也没能自由。  
男孩桑铎曾把渴望地藏在心底，男人桑铎却不再能感受到那份炽热和憧憬。  
接近闭馆时间了，艾莉亚和詹德利争分夺秒地排上了云霄斗船的末班车，浅黄色的夕阳缓缓淌过皮肤，这时斯莫伍德夫人笑盈盈地走了过来。  
“您的女儿真是招人喜欢。我还是第一次见詹德利玩得这么开心，这孩子不爱交朋友。”这位和蔼的女士说，“连安盖都在欢呼！好像他巴不得摊子上的奖励全被她赢走。”  
桑铎不置可否地咕哝着，一半是出自绑匪的心虚，一半是因为这对话太亲切了，而亲切正是他不擅长应对的。还好斯莫伍德夫人不觉得有什么不妥，她问道：“您有什么想玩的吗？”  
桑铎看着她，好像这个女人疯了。“哈？”  
女士显然把他的惊诧理解成了别的意思。“我替你在这边看着女儿，”她说，“累了吧？小孩子就喜欢刺激，但我看您一直在张望其他的东西……”斯莫伍德夫人补充道，“对不起。但来无旗乐园的也有许多大人，有时候他们不愿意让孩子看出父母的小小玩心。我是说，如果您想……？”  
“噢。”桑铎不知道自己还能说什么。这一天还能糟到什么程度呢？他打了董事长的儿子，他被炒了鱿鱼，他从路边绑走了一个被宠坏的富家崽然后被迫玩了一天极限运动，在勒索敲诈等正事上毫无进展，他花了身上仅有的几个钱给富家崽买面包，今天还是房租日，操。如果他去玩了游乐园的项目又怎么样呢？他这样幸苦，他当然配，顺应一下内心又能多糟糕呢？他受够了艾莉亚稀巴烂的品味！  
桑铎清了清嗓子。

15  
艾莉亚摇着头，靠在詹德利身上，她一半是被桑铎坐在塑料小金马上的画面惊呆了，一半是对于能正当地靠住詹德利感到心满意足。  
“旋转木马。”她难以置信，“在快一百个项目里面，这就是你的选择。旋转木马。只有珊莎才会喜欢旋转木马。”

16  
他们留在无旗乐园吃了晚餐，艾莉亚用了不到一刻钟就和所有人混熟了。这些员工们显然对这个女孩印象深刻，说她今天的赫赫战绩值得一份免费的亲子大套餐。  
“你是第一次玩这些？”那个叫柠檬的男人显然不太相信，艾莉亚伸手去拿果汁，差点挥中了他的脸。“我的鼻子哟……我是说，你是中学生，你背着个很贵的书包，你玩大摆锤的样子像个老手，然后这是你第一次来游乐园？听上去不太合理。”  
“我妈妈不太赞成，”艾莉亚谨慎地挑选着用词，“我去过游乐园，但和这里不太一样。”而且桑铎相信那是弥赛菈和托曼会被带去那类乐园，用于呈现维斯特洛人娱乐变迁的历史体验馆，连秋千都做得精美无比，好像也有旋转木马，但一定不会有几十个人一起嗷嗷尖叫的云霄飞车。  
“当妈的都一样，拉文娜也对她姑娘管这管那的！去年还是托马偷偷带凯瑞琳去旧镇玩，爷俩回家后被拉文娜一顿训啊……”  
“那是因为凯瑞琳暑假作业没做完！不要添油加醋，绿胡子，你把我形容成暴君了。”  
这个话题就这么跳过去了。艾莉亚和才认识不久的人们一起纵声大笑，她和詹德利抢夺一只兔腿，最后一人吃了一半，詹德利装作要用筷子夹她的脸。员工餐不供酒，桑铎喝着果汁，他在声浪之中，一切欢声笑语似乎离他很近，却又离他很远。天边稀疏地出现了星星黄色的浅印。他叹了一口气。桑铎•克里冈每次都在白天做梦，又在夜晚陷入无眠的清醒。  
人们笑着，碰杯，互相开着玩笑。桑铎熟悉这些，但他也觉得这是另一个世界里的生活。

17  
“真的？”艾莉亚吼叫道，因为摩托车上的夜风太大了，所以她只能吼，“你真的要送我回家？”  
“闭嘴！”桑铎回以吼叫。陌客劈开猎猎夜风，他觉得自己的血肉都和这呼啸的破烂电瓶车融为一体了。他就和它一样破破烂烂，每个关节都嗞嘎作响，对这广袤无际的夜空发出难听的嘲笑。“妈的，我一定是疯了。可能我只是改变主意了，决定单枪匹马和你爸当面交易。”  
在这疯狂的一天里，他揍人，失业，事事不顺，绑架了全维斯特洛最欢迎绑架的屁孩，他铤而走险，连走险都走入了歧途。正常的桑铎不会去乐于助人，但考虑到他今天甚至坐了旋转木马，那匹塑料黄马的鬃毛上还绑了个小蝴蝶结，这显然不正常。不正常的桑铎决定做个好人，协助艾莉亚•史塔克逃学一天后将人质完璧归赵，这又有什么问题呢？  
至于史塔克一家怎么想，桑铎才懒得管。一辆货车迫使他暂时停车。这时，艾莉亚拍了他一下。  
“这个给你，”她说，把那个粉红色的芭比公主递给他。  
桑铎哑然失笑：“是什么让你决定放过你老姐？”  
“是内疚，好了，别逼我说更多。”艾莉亚耸耸肩膀，“你要吗？它还很新。如果你有妹妹，或者别的什么亲人，她们可能会喜欢，你可以送给她们。”  
他当然有过妹妹，但她死了，这事多少和魔山有一些关系。魔山讨厌小女孩的哭声。但桑铎什么都没说，他收下了粉红色芭比公主，把她放进了陌客的前兜箱里。虽然是个滑稽的芭比娃娃，但桑铎•克里冈第一次拥有了属于自己的玩具。

18  
临冬城大门灯火通明，门口停着几辆黑色的警车，几个警官正在和宅邸里的人交谈。桑铎不想惹麻烦，但当艾莉亚大叫了一声“琼恩”之后，脱身显然就没那么容易了。  
灯光齐齐照来，桑铎翻了个白眼，他一甩陌客，让艾莉亚从后座掉到了地上。

19  
“布兰，你去谢谢人家塔斯警官，这么晚还把她叫过来。”  
“我看着布蕾妮才放心，奈德！谁不知道警察那边净是兰尼斯特？唉，艾莉亚！要我怎么说你，家里都乱套了！你看看！琼恩都从小姨家赶过来了！你姐姐从来不会这样！”  
“凯特琳姨妈，别生气了，外面这么冷，先让她回去吃点热饭……”  
“她不需要吃热饭，哥。低头闻一闻，我姐这身兔肉味儿不需要毛毛狗的鼻子都能嗅出来。”  
桑铎不易察觉地挪动着脚步，想逃离这场尴尬的家庭团聚场面。他几乎就要成功了，这时，一个红发女孩提着裙子，迈着小碎步跑来了。她高挑、甜美，像一只红色羽毛的小小鸟儿。如果说她和艾莉亚有什么相似之处，那就是她们外表的每一个特征都恰好相反。  
“艾莉亚！”她撞开正抱着艾莉亚的黑发男孩，抓住她瘦削的肩膀，好像不能决定是更想拥抱她还是更想斥责她。最后她跺了跺脚，这次她的声调变得有点像他们的母亲了，“这么晚了！”  
“……珊莎。”艾莉亚用小小的、不安的声音，喊出了桑铎正在头脑里酝酿的名字。  
在家人的包围中，全维斯特洛最冥顽不化、最蛮横无礼的屁孩羞愧死低下了头。趁着这家人把注意力转移到自己身上以前，桑铎转过身，快步离开了。

20  
他没能走出去多远，有人在后面喊他。桑铎转过身，发现史塔克夫人向他走来，旁边跟着高大的塔斯警官。  
“桑铎•克里冈。”她在桑铎面前站定，准确无误地喊出他的名字，“兰尼斯特的猎狗。”  
不再是了。但他只是耸了耸肩：“臭名昭著。”  
凯特琳夫人笑了。她和大女儿长得很像，但体型更像一个南方人。“这个名字今早在维斯特洛传遍了。你打乔佛里的地方恰好有记者，瑟曦花了一天才把事情公关下来，我想，她大概恨得牙痒痒，别说下属公司了，接下来，你不可能在任何一家和兰尼斯特有往来的公司找到工作。”  
“那么，她今天没功夫起诉我。”桑铎无谓地说。史塔克夫人却又笑了，好像她知道一些桑铎不知道的事。  
“我不清楚今天艾莉亚遇见了什么，但我很清楚艾莉亚是个什么样的孩子。我一直担心她遇见危险，但还好，看到她现在的样子，我就知道自己可以放心了。”她继续说，从皮包里取出一张硬纸片，递给了桑铎。借着远处临冬城的灯光，他发现这是一张印有电话的名片。  
“我不会放心让一个当众掌掴大少爷的护卫留在孩子们旁边，”夫人说，“但史塔克家族仍然愿意为你提供一个职位，尤其是在你惹恼了那位兰尼斯特女士之后。如果你决定了，就拨这个电话。乔里。他会安排一切的。”  
史塔克夫人向他微微颔首，然后回到了灯光簇拥下的家人旁边。

21  
没电。没水。没气。桑铎在弹尽粮绝的小租屋里挨了三天，第四天，他还在睡觉，客厅那头有人破门而入。他右手抄起刀片，左手把床头柜上的那张名片放进裤兜。然后发现自己在和艾莉亚大眼瞪小眼。  
他立刻醒悟，咆哮道：“你怎么找过来的？”  
“詹德利在你的电瓶车上安了追踪器，显然他非常怀疑你是绑架犯。”艾莉亚耸了耸肩膀，觉得他在大惊小怪，“嘿，他说鬼屋今天开放，他有职工通道，可以让我去扮鬼。”  
其实桑铎有点心动，但他想起了她端庄高挑的姐姐。“今天周五，”他计算道，面无表情地宣布，“别让你家里的人担心。”  
“绑架我。”艾莉亚建议。  
“滚远点。”桑铎建议。但他知道艾莉亚是多么顽固和不可动摇，于是他想到一劳永逸的办法。  
他拿出口袋里的名片，手机这几天一直没用过，此刻还剩一格电，但拨出电话足矣。  
大概，他在史塔克公司攒下的第一份业绩，是把史塔克家族翘课的小女儿抓回家。  
艾莉亚瞬间读懂了他的表情。

22  
电瓶车的警报声惊醒了小公寓里所有还在酣睡的人们，还伴随着一连串他们经常在半夜时听见的怒骂。至于艾莉亚•史塔克驾驶着破破烂烂的陌客、冲破大门、连续闯过五个街区的壮举，将在另一个故事里被讲述。


End file.
